customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sing-Along with Barney (2016 release) (US release) (by Jomaribryan)
Sing-Along with Barney is a Barney Soundtrack Album that was released on US Soundtrack CD and Digital in the Untied States, and Canada on January 6, 2016. It contains tracks from other Barney albums. Tracks # Barney Theme Song (Audio Taken from: Season 14) # If You're Happy and You Know It (Audio Taken from: Barney's Colorful World LIVE!) # Being Together (Audio Taken from: Perfectly Platinum: 30 Dino-Mite Songs) # Laugh with Me! (Audio Taken from: Perfectly Platinum: 30 Dino-Mite Songs/A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii) # Alphabet Song (Audio Taken from: Start Singing with Barney) # Growing (Audio Taken from: Season 9 Sing-Along) # Down on Grandpa's Farm (Audio Taken from: Let's Go to the Farm (soundtrack)) # Find the Numbers in Your House (Audio Taken from: Season 9 - Let's Make Music!) # The Wheels on the Bus (Audio Taken from: The Land of Make-Believe (album)) # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain (Audio Taken from: Barney Live! in New York City (soundtrack)) # If All the Raindrops (Audio Taken from: Barney's Favorites Vol. 1/The Exercise Circus!) # Mr. Knickerbocker (Audio Taken from: The Barney Boogie (album)) # The Baby Bop Hop (Audio Taken from: Start Singing with Barney) # Colors All Around (Audio Taken from: Barney Rocks!) # Just Imagine (Audio Taken from: Imagination Island (soundtrack)/Barney's Favorites Vol. 2) # The Rainbow Song (Audio Taken from: Dino-Mite Birthday (soundtrack)/Colors) # If I Had One Wish (Audio Taken from: Barney's Favorites Vol. 3/Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) # The Airplane Song (Audio Taken from: Barney's Favorite Songs/'Flying in an Airplane') # I Put a Smile On (Audio Taken from: Barney's Musical Castle (soundtrack)) # Itsy Bitsy Spider (Audio Taken from: Start Singing with Barney) # The Dino Dance (Audio Taken from: Dino-Mite Birthday (soundtrack)/Perfectly Platinum: 30 Dino-Mite Songs) # Mister Sun (Audio Taken from: Barney's Colorful World LIVE!) # Please and Thank You (Audio Taken from: Barney's Favorites Vol. 2/May I Help You?) # Exercise is Good for You (Audio Taken from: Season 11 (soundtrack)/The Shrinking Blankey) # Pop Goes the Weasel (Audio Taken from: Season 9 Sing-Along) # The Clapping Song (Audio Taken from: Barney's Birthday (soundtrack)/A-Counting We Will Go!) # Looby Loo (Audio Taken from: Season 9 - Let's Make Music!) # Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Audio Taken from: Barney's Big Surprise! Live on Stage) # Best of Friends (Audio Taken from: Perfectly Platinum: 30 Dino-Mite Songs/Let's Go on Vacation) # I Love You (Audio Taken from: Seasons 7-14) Trivia * This soundtrack album for this original 2016 release for the US release will be released by Back Lot Music and HIT Entertainment. * In this original 2016 release for the US release, It will have the Copyright saying "2016 Lyons Partnership". Front US Soundtrack CD Cover * The Words saying "Barney" on the Logo * The Words saying "Sing-Along with Barney" * The Color of Light Blue * The Color of Black Musical Notes * The Season 13 costume for Barney playing his acoustic guitar while he sings, the Season 13 Baby Bop costume playing the triangle, the Season 13 costume for BJ playing the drums and the Season 10 costume for Riff playing the drumsticks Back US Soundtrack CD Cover * The Color of Violet Purple * The Color of Black Musical Notes * The Season 9 BJ Costume * The Season 9 Baby Bop Costume * The Season 10 Riff Costume * The kids in Season 9 and Season 11 (Stacy, David, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami, Anna, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra) (from left and right) (from left and right) wearing the same clothes